The Remaking of a Man
by Sexy Snape
Summary: What happens when Lucius finds his way out of prinson and needs to be rebuilt?
1. Chapter 1

"I have to find somewhere safe, someone I can trust." he said under his breath to himself as he made his way down the empty street. He kept himself covered, hood up, and his robes pulled as tightly around his thin body as he could. Continually looking back over his shoulder, he turned down a small alley way. As his eyes fought to focus in the dimly lit passageway he spotted a piece of bread lying on the ground. He quickly ran over to it and scooped it up then began eating it. "How pathetic I've become." he told himself with a defeated tone in his voice. He was weak, dirty, hungry, tired and completely hopeless now.

Quickly but quietly he moved back into a large shadow when he realized someone else had joined him in the alley. His eyes scanned from one end to the other but stopped when he caught sight of a hooded figure. He squinted his eyes trying to make out who this person was as he moved back pressing his body as tightly against the cold brick wall as he could.

"Lucius?" the figure called out rather quietly. The hooded man moved closer to where the other was hiding and said once more. "Lucius?" He stopped now standing only a few feet from where Lucius was hiding. The man sighed as he reached up and removed his hood. "I know you're here. I've been following you for the past hour just waiting for the right time to get your attention."

"Severus!." Lucius said all too happily as he reached out and grabbed the dark haired man to pull him into the shadow with him. He pushed the other way as quickly as he had hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you." Severus replied while he reached out and took Lucius' hand in his own. "Come with me. I'm going to take you somewhere safe were you can get some food and rest."

"Alright." he said moving closer to the other.

"We're going to apparate. Just relax and allow me to guide you." The potions master said as him closer and supported the weaker one the vanished.

When they appeared Lucius realized they were just outside the school grounds. He looked to Severus with a hint of alarm in his icy blue eyes as he went even more pale than he had been before. _I've been betrayed_ he thought to himself as they started to walk towards the overly large castle Severus now called his home.

"The best place to hide is right under their noses." He said after seeing the blonds reaction to where he had brought them.

Lucius still didn't move. He thought this was a terrible idea and began to believe all the rumors he had heard about Severus being a traitor to the master.

"Come." The potions master said as he tugged gently on the weaker mans arm. "You'll be safe in my room." He paused looking for something else to say to re-assure him. "No one comes down there without my permission." He continued as he led the blond into a secret passage that went to the dungeon.

Lucius slept better that night than he had since before he was imprisoned the past year. There were no dreams, no fear of being caught, nothing but sleep. He awoke the next morning to find himself alone in this large, warm room and had, for a moment, forgotten where he was and how he got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucius starred at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before finally dragging himself from the soft, warm bed. Slowly he made his way around the room, supporting himself mainly by leaning on the walls. He was weak, weaker than he had ever known anyone to be. "Where am I again?" The blond asked himself a bit louder than he had meant to.

"You're in my bedroom, at Hogwarts." A voice behind him answered which caught him off guard.

As quickly as he possibly could, he turned around and faced his old childhood friend. "Severus, I wasn't dreaming, you really saved me."

"I was worried for awhile that I wouldn't be able to get you out. You have no idea how many dark magic books I had to read to find a ritual that would work." The potions master said as he moved toward the other man.

"You really did save me then?" He asked trying to cover the fact that he was shaking due to the other being so close.

Seeing this Severus stopped. "I was just going to help you into the bathroom so you can clean up a bit. Would you like that?" The professor knew he had to be careful with everything he said and did because of the state of mind his old friend was now in.

"That sounds good." The blond responded weakly as he reached out to take the other's hand in his own.

"Come, your bath is all ready for you." The potions master as he lead Lucius by the arm into the small bathroom. "There is a clean towel, a razor, as well as some clean clothes here for you. Take as long as you want I've enchanted the tub to keep the water warm until you drain it."

"Thank you." He said as Severus left the room then closed the door behind him.

After locking the door, Lucius undressed, hands shaking as he did so. Slowly he climbed into the tub and laid back in the warm, refreshing water. Sitting there in that warmth it felt as he had gotten a whole new start. He was free from Azkaban, a place he never thought he would escape from, and he could think of nothing more he could want. After spending nearly a year in that hell this place was a welcome change, even if he was being housed by the enemy. He closed his eyes and began going over what this new found freedom meant and eventually fell asleep.

He was awakened by a light knock at the door. "Yes?" He called sleepily.

"It's been over two hours, I just wanted to be sure you were alight in there. Is there anything I can get for you?" Severus responded.

The potions master stood outside the door waiting for an answer. After about fifteen minutes Lucius emerged from the bathroom clean and shaven. "I'm ok…kind of hungry."

"You look…." Severus looked over the other. "Better." The dark haired man said when the other presented himself.

"Feel terrible." Was the only response he got as the blond took a seat in one of the large, leather armchairs.

Just then a house elf popped out of thin air which made Lucius pull himself into the chair, his arms wrapped around his knees. "Master called?" The elf questioned.

"Yes, I want food for my guest. And I don't want anyone to know he is here. Understood?" The potions master said.

"Yes, sir. Dobby will do what he is told." He said with a small bow as he glanced around the room. When his eyes fell on his old master he froze. "Will Dobby be serving Master Malfoy again?" He asked, his voice laced with fear.

"Yes. If he asks for anything you _will_ get it for him without any questions." The dark haired man said firmly.

"Yes, sir. Dobby understands, sir." Then, with a quick bow, the elf disappeared as quickly as he had appeared only moments ago. A shot time later Dobby returned with a large platter of food. He set it down on the small table that set between the two chairs which the men occupied then vanished once more.

Severus spoke of the attacks on muggles that had caused a wide spread panic. He then went on to tell him about the smaller plans their master had set into action recently. Seeing that the blond was completely uninterested in such things he told the other of the well being of his wife and son. This news at least brought a smile to Lucius' face.

Lucius said nothing while he ate. He decided it best to allow Severus to tell him about all he had missed. It was odd to hear about the doings of a man who he had once served loyally because he no longer felt the fire inside that Voldemort had once set in him. After he had finished eating the little bit of food he could handle he pushed the plate away. For a moment he simply sat there and stared at nothing in particular. It was as if his mind had momentarily stopped working all together.

Severus made a point to make eye contact with the other before speaking, "Um, Lucius, are you alright?"

Slowly the blond turned his head to look back into those deep, dark eyes. _Why have I never noticed how much he says with his eyes?_ Lucius asked himself.

"Are you alright?" The potions master repeated.

"Oh, yes." The blue eyed man replied finally. "I think I will go lay down again. I'm not quite feeling like myself yet." With that said Lucius stood from his seat then began making his way back to the bed. He had only made it a few steps when h lost his balance and had to grab onto Severus' shoulder for support. After a moment he was able to pull himself back to his feet. Quickly the dark haired man stood up to help the other to the bed. After laying him down the potions master covered him then stepped back a bit to give Lucius his space. _I wonder where Severus has been sleeping since I got here?_ the blond asked himself as he starred at the other man. He blinked a few times before pulling the black comforter up to his chin and sighing. "It is alright if I sleep now, yes?" He asked that distant look still in his eyes.

"Of course." Severus reassured him as he reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "You can rest whenever you wish. This is your home until you decide otherwise, Lucius." He said as he tucked the other in much like a parent would do for a young child. "You are more than just my guest and if you need _anything_ let me know and I will do my best to get it for you."

"Ok." He said with a smile. "Well, goodnight." He said as if he were a child again then rolled over and fell asleep.

And this was the pattern Lucius lived by for the following two months. He would wake up to wash up, eat, then go right back to sleep. He never said much but Severus wasn't going to push the issue. He knew that his old friend needed time to ease himself back into the world he had been kept from for nearly a year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Professor Severus Snape had just finished with his last class of the day and was quite ready to go back to his room and just sleep straight through the weekend. After uttering the password he entered his bed chamber to find his house guest sitting at the table with a chess board in front of him. It was odd, he had never recalled Lucius playing chess before by himself. "Who's winning?" He asked mockingly as he took a seat next to the blond.

"I am, of course. Do you think I have lost my mind so badly that I can't beat myself in a game of chess?" It was a joke but it seemed Severus had taken it to mean this man was insane. "Would you like to play with me?"

"I'd love to." The potions master responded as he started to reset the pieces on the board. "Would you like a drink?" He asked as he placed the last pawn in place then went to the cabinet and removed a bottle of amber liquid and two glasses. "I guess you're getting one anyway." He said as he poured them each a glass then sat down.

"I don't remember exactly how to play." Lucius admitted somewhat quietly as he stared at the board. "I was trying to figure it out when you came in. Wanted to do something you liked."

"Lucius, we don't have to play if you don't want to."

"Yes, I've imposed on you far too much for you to get nothing in return. The least I can do is play a few games of chess with you."

"You are _not_ imposing in any way, I assure you. If I hadn't wanted to take care of you then I would not have brought you here." The dark haired man replied as he placed his hand on the others shoulder. "I'm most concerned with making you better."

"Why? After what I did to you, after the life you had to live because of me…." He broke off and something happened that shocked Severus. Lucius cried, actually cried.

"Shh, Lucius, that's not true…." Snape said as he attempted to hug the other and comfort him. It felt so wrong seeing his old friend in this condition.

He sobbed into Severus' shoulder for a good five minutes before bringing himself back under control. "I'm…I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I didn't mean to do that."

"An apology, from Lucius Malfoy? I think I see the bright light of heaven drawing near and calling me home." He mused as he still held the blond. "Is there anything else you would like to ask forgiveness for while you're in a mood to do so?"

"Don't push it, Snape." He said playfully as he buried his face in the others chest then mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you through my many layers of…"

"I said I missed you." He said almost too quietly for Severus to hear. "Your friendship, the long talks we used to have, losing to you repeatedly in chess….."

"I see. I can't say the same. It was quite pleasant not having you around." The potions master responded as he moved back.

"Then why the hell did you bring me back? You want me to go back to Azkaban, don't you?" Lucius said somewhat upset and appearing as if he was on the verge of crying again as he turned his head away.

"No, I didn't mean it literally. I would never, _never_ wish you back to that place. Do you understand me, Lucius?" Merlin Severus was so stupid for saying such a thing. He should have known that the man wasn't ready to joke about anything.

The blond sniffled a few times then looked back at the potions master. "Really? You promise you won't send me back?"

"Never. I oddly felt…lost without you around."

"You're so silly, Sevvie."

"And I think all that time in prison has had a regressive effect on you mind, Lucius." The blond offered a look that read 'what the hell did you just say and in what language?' "Oh, you're acting like a ten year old."

"I was thinking more like seven but ten works too….I guess." Lucius said with a laugh. It was like he was two different people. One moment he was happy and joking around and the next he was…crying.

"Lucius, I'm honestly worried about you." The potions master began. "I was wondering if you would drink something for me. It will help you out, I think."

"I feel just fine. Why would I need to take something to make me better?"

"No, you aren't just fine. You have no idea what you say in your sleep, do you?"

"I talk in my sleep? Why didn't you ever tell me that?" The blond said offering a slightly offended look. "I must sound like a complete idiot in my sleep….what do I say?"

"Well, the past few nights have been…interesting to say the least. When you first arrived you would beg for death in your dreams. I can only assume you were dreaming about _him_. Then there were dreams about being locked up in the dark with no way to escape…" Severus continued on for a few minutes about the others but Lucius had stopped listening. Now, he was much more interested in staring at the others lips as he spoke instead. "Lucius!"

What?"

"Your mouth was hanging open so I can only assume you weren't paying attention to a thing I just said."

"No, I heard most of it." he answered in an almost childish tone.

The dark haired man took a deep breath trying not to lose his patients with the other man as he stood up then walked to where the other was now standing. "Listen to me." He said as he placed his hands on the blonds shoulders. "You went through something terrible. And I don't just mean going to Azkaban, either. I mean everything you went through. You need someone to help you ease back into the world, Lucius." He paused for a moment waiting for some sort of response but none came. "Lucius! You're staring at me again."

"Yes." Was his only answer.

"Yes? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Yes."

"You've become completely impossible, you know that?"

"Yes."

"If you say yes one more time I will place a silencing charm on you, you understand?"

"Yes…..sir."

The potions masters eyes narrowed as he studied the amused expression on his old friends face and he simply shook his head and sighed. "Very well, you win, Lucius."

"I always do. That's why I loved fighting with you."

"Oh, so you used to piss me off on purpose just so we could argue?"

No response.

"So all the times you pretended to be angry at me were all part of some demented plan to get me riled up?"

Again, no response.

"Lucius! You're staring at me _again_."

"Yes, sorry."

"Why do you keep doing that? I've never known you to _stare_ at anyone before." Severus asked as he tried to decipher what was going on inside the others head. "Is there something you want?"

"That's completely absurd, Severus. I am quite happy with everything I currently have in my possession." The blond replied sounding like his normal self once more which only confused the potions master more.

"Lucius, I really think you should take the potion I'm suggesting." He said as he walked over to a small cabinet and took out a small vial filled with a reddish fluid. "Please, for me."

"Very well, I trust you well enough to know you wouldn't free me from prison just to kill me after you've gotten me here and almost well enough to be on my way." He replied as he reached out, took the vial, unstoppered it, then drank every last drop in it.

"Your trust in me is almost frightening, my friend. I could have easily poisoned you or done much worse with some of the potions I have in that cabinet."

"I already told you, I trust you. Why can't you believe that?"

Had Lucius always sounded so sincere when he spoke to Severus in the past and he just not noticed? Or was there something in his voice that had never been there before? "You've never trusted me before…I just figured…"

"I've always trusted you with my life. With my sons life as well. You know that." Why did he just say that?

The potions masters eyes fell on the vial in his hand. It was odd that Lucius had just admitted something like that to him, it didn't sound like the man at all. Cautiously the dark haired man took a step closer and surprisingly sniffed the others breath. A sound that must have been a laugh escaped his throat. "Lucius, might I suggest you not say anything further for a few hours….um, days even?"

"What? Why not? Do you think I'm that insane that I can't speak rationally with you?"

"No, you just…." Oh, there's no way Snape could tell him that he had just drank truth serum. "You have been up and about quite a bit today and I thought you might like to rest."

"No, I feel fine…Better than I have in years, honestly."

"Yes, honestly." Severus mused as he fought the urge to ask several questions, but failed. "Lucius, how long have you considered me a friend?"

"Hm, since you were about fifteen or so, I suppose."

"I see. And why is it you were so cruel to me then?"

"I don't know really. Most of it was me trying to prepare you for what you would have to face during your service as a Death Eater. I didn't want him to break you." Lucius quickly shut his mouth, clenching his teeth. "You. Gave. Me. Verituserum."

"It was completely by accident, I swear." Severus said offering as innocent an expression as he could muster.

"I believe you. Wish I didn't, but I do." the blond muttered.

"Why'd you join him?"

Lucius shot a death glare at the other which nearly made him regret even attempting to ask that question. "Don't ask me that, Severus."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do, but I don't want to answer that…Not right now."

"Ok, another question then…If I may?"

"What is it?"

"Do you still feel the same way you did when you joined him? Are the reasons still there?"

"No, to be honest, because there is nothing else I can be right now, I no longer desire to serve him…At all."

Severus just stared for a moment, not sure how to react. "I never…."

"I'm going to go lay down now. I don't feel well all of a sudden." And that was the last that was said because Lucius slept the rest of the day, leaving Severus to decide what the next move should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One morning when Lucius awoke he found the potions master was sitting in a chair next to the bed with a book, he couldn't see the title of, resting on his lap as he slept. As quietly as he could, the blond crawled out of the bed and went into the bathroom. When he finished his morning routine of bathing, shaving, fixing his hair, and changing his clothing, which he did very quickly now that he was regaining his strength, we went back into the bed room.

Though he was much better there were still times he would drift off into a thought or a daydream. He still had uncontrollable nightmares. Then there was the lingering tendency to simply stare at Severus during the oddest times as if he were analyzing his expression or trying to beak into his mind. Sometimes it would even seem as if Lucius' mind had abandoned him completely, which greatly bothered the potions master. It wasn't normal, not even for someone who had spent time in Azkaban.

With a sigh and a slight smile Lucius walked back over to where the other was still asleep in the large armchair. Quietly he walked over and took the book from Severus' lap then placed it on the bedside stand. After quickly surveying the scene he realized he couldn't move the other man on his own and he didn't have his wand, nor did he know which pocket the potions master kept his in. though, it might be exciting to search for it… No! Lucius shook his head then stepped quietly into the office that was adjacent to the bedroom.

"Dobby." The blond called after closing the door between that room and the other. It only took a moment for the tiny creature to appear. "Good. Dobby, I need you to help me move Severus to the bed."

"Master Lucius is asking Dobby for help?" The elf asked almost as if he hadn't heard the man correctly.

"Yes. He fell asleep in his chair and looks quite uncomfortable."

"Of course, Dobby will help!" He said as he hurried into the other room and gently levitated the sleeping potions master.

Lucius pulled the blankets down then covered him after the elf had set him in the bed. "Thank you. You may go."

"Dobby is always happy to help, Master Lucius." The creature said in a high voice before giving a slight bow and vanishing once more from the room.

After a moment of, once again, just staring at dark haired man laying in the bed, Lucius sat down in the chair where his friend recently sat. It was still warm but so damned uncomfortable. The blond moved around a bit trying to figure out how in the hell Snape was able to sleep here at all. After deciding it to be hopeless he picked up the book the potions master had been reading then opened it to the marked page. He began reading, from the place he thought the other had left off, out loud, as if reading a bedtime story. Lucius had no idea what most of the book actually meant, but he continued reading until he, himself, fell asleep in that chair.

"Lucius." Severus said as he shook him gently. This, of course, made the blond jump up from his seat and nearly fall over. Luckily he was caught by the potions master. "It's alright. You're safe."

"Oh, just you." He said as he quickly moved back from the other, but only a small step because the chair was still right behind him. "I was reading to you." Lucius stated with a slight smile.

"Yes, I was listening. You really think I went back to sleep after you moved me?"

"I called Dobby in so we wouldn't wake you. I'm sorry." The blond said before frowning. He sighed heavily and looked down. "They took my wand, Sev."

"I know, Lucius. We'll get you another one as soon as we can. I promise." The dark haired man said as he rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to see Draco today? I can send for him if you feel well enough for a visit."

Lucius thought about this for a moment then nodded. "Yes, I would like that. Does he know I'm even here or have you kept it from him?"

"He read about your disappearance and, naturally, he was worried. He came to me and asked if I knew anything about it. I told him you were safe and that he could see you soon."

The blond simply smiled then took a seat in the chair once more as Severus turned and walked out of the room. The potions master walked through the halls towards the Slytherin common room. He muttered the password then stepped inside the darkly decorated room. His eyes scanned the faces in the room to see if there was anyone who might know where to find the young Malfoy. "Has anyone seen Malfoy this morning?" He asked loud enough everyone would be able to hear him.

"Yes, sir. He's up in his room. There was another article about his father saying they caught him and were going to execute him at the end of next week." A girl said with tears in her eyes.

"I see. Thank you, Miss Parkinson." He said as he walked briskly up the stairs to the seventh year boys dormitory. "Draco?" He asked as he slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. And, as she had said, there he was on his bed with the paper in his hand.

"I thought I told you people to leave me alone!" The young man yelled before turning to see who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry, professor, I thought you were one of them."

"I heard about the article in the Prophet. I assure you it is completely false and your father is still safe. And, if you want to come with me, I can prove it." He said as he pushed the door all the way open and moved back into the hall way.

"Ok." Draco said as he offered a thoroughly confused look then followed the potions master back towards his room.

When they reached the door to his personal chambers, Severus stopped the young man. "There are a few things I need to tell you before we go in there. First of all, your father is not exactly how you remember him. He is nervous a lot, very jumpy…." He was cut off

"Wait! My father is here, with you? Has he been here the whole time?"

"Yes, he has. Now back to the things you need to know. Don't advance on him quickly or he might go off into his own world. Secondly, he occasionally says things that don't make any sense what so ever. Be patient with him during those times, he normally snaps out of it pretty quickly. Third, he has a tendency to stare in absolute silence for no reason. Do you best to ignore it because telling him about has little or no effect on him." After going over a few more things he wanted Draco to know he opened his door and the two of them walked into the large bed chamber.

"Draco!" Lucius said the moment they came into the room. The older man jumped up from his seat then quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around his son. It had only been a few months but it seemed as if the boy had grown so much.

The boy was cautious as he brought his arms around his father, but eventually the hug felt right. "I was so worried about you, Father."

"And I you." Lucius said as he stepped back and looked over his son. "You look much older than I remember. How old are you now?"

"16, sir. You've only been gone for seven months."

"That's all?" He asked feeling as if that had to be wrong. After all, it had felt like years while he was in that place. "Severus tells me you are still doing well in your classes. I'm proud of you for that." He said in a completely honest tone.

"I think I will leave you two to talk." The potions master said as he walked past the two of them towards his office.

"No!" Lucius said as he reached out and grabbed the sleeve of the mans shirt. "Stay here with me. I need you here." His hands were shaking and he was clearly nervous about being alone with anyone other than Snape. Then changed moods completely and laughed. "Hey, Sev, do you remember that time we made Polyjuice potion and snuck into Gryffindor tower to enchant all the mirrors to tell Sirius Black he was the most hideous thing they'd ever seen?"

"Yes, I remember. He went around asking everyone he saw if he really was that bad looking." The dark haired man replied as he placed both his hands on the others shoulders. "Lucius, Draco is here to talk to you." He said as if to remind the man because it was obvious he had forgotten, possibly even forgotten who Draco was.

"Yes, of course, sorry." He said as he turned his attention back to his son. The look on Draco's face made something inside Lucius click. Slowly he turned back to look at his old friend. "There's something wrong with me, isn't there, Severus?"

"I believe that's possible." The potions master replied quietly. "Draco, I think it would be best for your father to rest. You've seen him, you know he's safe. When he improves I will send for you again. Is that alright?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, thank you for everything you've done, Professor." He said before turning and walking out of the room. He felt a wave of relief flow through his body, but as soon as he was out of sight he broke down crying. That man wasn't his father, he couldn't be. Lucius Malfoy is a strong, intelligent, competent man, not weak and afraid like the man he just saw was. He just shook his head and walked back to his room where he hid under the blanket for the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------

Later that day Lucius decided he had to do something about whatever was wrong with him. "Severus, if one takes Verituserum does it make anything you write truthful, or simply the things you say?"

"It makes anything you say, write, or do completely truthful. Why do you ask?"

"How does it know what someone truly wants to do if _they_ don't even know?"

The potions master shook his head. He had never thought of that before. "Lucius, why do you want to know all of this?"

"I was thinking about taking it then writing my son a letter to try to explain all the things I could never say. It's a bad idea, I know, but I don't know how long I have left." The blond said as he dropped himself onto the leather couch in the room. "I want you to tell me what's wrong with me."

"Lucius, I honestly don't know what's wrong, but I don't think it's lethal. I mean to say, I have a theory of what it could be but there is no hard proof for me to be sure." Severus said as he took a seat next to his friend. "I wish I did know for sure, then I could easily fix it. So, unless you want to undergo every test I can think of, it's going to take awhile to find out what's happening."

"What do you think is wrong with me?" He asked before sighing. "Be honest or I will force you to take Verituserum."

"I believe that, during your time in Azkaban, you pushed everyone of you more recent good memories to the back of your mind so the Dementors had nothing to feed on and now you are trying to relive the memories from your childhood, the good ones anyway, so you aren't completely depressed and insane." The potions master said in one breath and very calmly.

"Oh, is that all it is?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"I told you I don't know anything for sure but that is my theory on it. I've read about other cases similar to this one. Of course, they weren't ex-prisoners from Azkaban but they had gone through something very traumatic. Yes, going to prison is traumatic, Lucius, especially for a man like you."

"I see. Well, we can begin tomorrow, but right now I think I need to rest a bit more. Hearing all of this has taken a lot out of me." The blond said before pushing himself up from where he sat and climbing into the bed. Could it be that Azkaban had really changed him? It was possible. Does that mean it had destroyed the man he had once been as well? These are the thoughts that Lucius fell asleep to, no answers in sight as he drifted off into a familiar dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following morning when Lucius woke up he found that the potions master was no where in sight. The blond thought about the things they had discussed the previous day then frowned. '_There's something wrong with me, isn't there, Sev?'_ He had asked. '_I believe it's possible.'_ was the answer he had gotten from his old friend.

With a heavy sigh, Lucius climbed out of bed then headed towards the bathroom as he did ever morning. Once he had finished preparing himself he went back into the bedroom. For a brief moment he felt panicked thinking that Severus had left him there alone. After taking another quick glance around the room he noticed the door that lead to the potions masters private workshop was open. A few seconds later the blond found himself standing in the doorway of the small work room. "Severus," He said almost too quietly to be heard. "I thought you left me."

The dark haired man jumped slightly when he heard the others voice. He had been concentrating so hard on what he was doing that he hadn't noticed his friend enter the room. "No." He said as he stood from the desk then walked over to where the other was standing. "I'm not going to leave you. Not ever again."

"I wish I could believe that."

"What do you mean by that, Lucius? Do you not trust me?"

Lucius fell silent for a moment as he stared at the floor as if in a deep thought. "While I was being processed at the Ministry I had heard several rumors. I was waiting to be seen so they could set a time for my trial and I overheard two aurors talking about you." The blond stated as he took a small step closer to the potions master. He was desperate to have Severus wraps his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be fine, but he knew better than that. "Is it true? Did you really turn on our Master to help Dumbledore?"

"Lucius," The potions master started as he reached out to place his hands on the others shoulders. "Do you really think it would be wise to have this conversation in your current condition?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"No I'm not. I just want to be sure you are competent enough to understand everything I will be telling you." There was a brief silence in which Lucius nearly collapsed where he stood. Just in time, Snape stepped closer and caught the other man, supporting him as best he could.

"We need to talk about this if you want me to trust you enough to let you help me." He said as he placed his hands on Severus' arms to steady himself.

"You're right." The potions master agreed. "But it would be best if you sat down and talked. You still aren't quite strong enough to stand for a long period of time."

Lucius simply nodded then allowed the other to lead him back into their bedroom….was it technically 'their' bedroom, Lucius wondered. After all, he had been there for, how long had he been there? He would have to remind himself to ask. They headed towards the couch, but the blond stopped when they were next to the bed. "Sev, my head hurts. Can we lay down, maybe?"

"Yes, of course." Severus agreed as he helped the other climb into the large bed.

Lucius moved around for a bit then turned his attention back to his old friend. "Are you going to lay down with me?"

"I was simply going to sit over there." He said as he motioned to the chair he had been sleeping in the past few weeks. "However, if you want me to, I'll lay down with you for awhile."

"I'd feel a lot safer if you did. Just for a few minutes or so until I can calm down a bit."

"Alright." Severus said as he shed his outer robes, then slipped his shoes off, before climbing into the bed and under the covers with the other man.

"Thanks." Lucius said quietly as he moved himself closer to the potions master. It was confusing, his sudden need for human contact, but he knew better than to ignore it. "Now, tell me the truth about you, about your loyalty, about, well, everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The conversation they were supposed to have that afternoon had been postponed due to the fact Lucius had fallen asleep before it even began. The potions master didn't mind. He knew how tiring fighting to recover your physical strength as well as mental strength must be.

It was one Saturday morning nearly a month later as they sat playing chess that Lucius had recalled they were even going to talk about whether or not Severus was a loyal follower or not. "Severus," The blond started while trying to decide where to move. "Are we ever going to finish our conversation?"

"Of course we are. Whenever you want to just let me know." Snape said as he sat back and watched the other vex over his move.

"I want to now." He stated as he pushed the chess board away and joined his friend on the couch. "Thing is, I want to know you are being completely truthful with me not just telling me what you think I want to hear."

"I'm always as honest as I can possibly be with you, Lucius."

"No, I want a guarantee that you are being truthful."

"I see." Severus said as he felt a wave of uneasiness glide over his body. "You want me to take truth serum." It wasn't that Snape minded this. He wanted to keep Lucius' trust any way possible. He just feared how far the questioning might go or what it might entail. There were secrets he had to keep even from his closest friend.

"I know you're wondering the same about me after the comments I've made. I want both of us to take it. I ask a question then you ask one. If you don't want to answer any of them just say so." Malfoy said hoping to sway the other.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"What? You think I was actually trying to figure out where to move just now?" He asked with a bemused look on his face.

"Alright." The potions master said as he rose from the couch and walked over to the cabinet he had kept locked since Lucius arrived. He muttered the password and withdrew one of the small vials filled with a shiny silver liquid. "I have your word that no matter what you find out you will continue to trust me?"

"My word." Lucius said as he watched Severus drink half of what was in the vial then took what was left for himself.

"Alright then." Severus said as he waited to start feeling the effects of the serum. "You ask first."

"Do you really care if I get better?"

Snape felt slightly offended by the question, but played it off. "Of course. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't." He paused in order to think of a decent question that wouldn't upset his friend too much. "Do you enjoy staying here with me?"

The blond was completely quiet for a few minutes and the potions master began to think he had gone into another of his staring trances again. "Yes. I mean, there are times I wish I could go outside for just an hour or so……" His sentence trailed off. "Are you loyal to the Dark Lord, Severus?"

"No. Are you?"

"My heart and head aren't. My body only would be because I'm not ready to die yet." He avoided looking at his old friend while answering the question. He knew the moment Snape said he was no longer loyal that he was safe, but still felt uneasy revealing verbally that he was not. "You remember when we were in school and Black made up that rumor about you having a crush on male student?"

"Yes, but that doesn't seem like a question worthy of this opportunity."

"No, that wasn't my question." Lucius said as he shook his head. "My question is: Was is true?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?" The question had been on the blond man's lips even before h knew the answer to his previous question.

"Lucius, it's my turn to ask."

"Who was it?" He repeated disregarding his friend last statement.

"If you aren't going to abide by the rules we can stop." This brought about a pout from Malfoy and he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest as he did. "I thought as much. Do you really love your wife?"

"My wedding Narcissa was out of convenience. It was convenient for me to marry an attractive woman to produce an attractive heir."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Not in the traditional sense. I cared for her, but I don't think it went as far as love." Lucius paused for a moment. "Who was it?"

"I don't want to answer that." He said as he leaned back against the arm of the couch. "Ask me something else."

The blond stared at his old friend for a few minutes trying to think of something else to ask. he knew any question about that subject were probably not going to be answered so he had to think of a way to get the answer without making it seem he was trying. "Hmmmm." He said out loud as he leaned closer towards the other. "Would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

This question got Snapes attention. He quickly sat up straight which put him hardly an inch from the others face. The potions master opened his mouth to answer but simply leaned forward and pressed them gently against the others instead. It was, after all, a completely truthful answer and it would avoid making him ask a question next.

"Yes." Severus stated when he finally leaned back. "I have work I need to get done." The dark haired man said as he removed himself from the couch and headed into the other room. He closed the door, leaving it open only a crack so Lucius wouldn't get worried about him not being in sight. A few hours later when Snape finally returned to his bedchambers Lucius was curled up on the couch sleeping. He was covered up with one of the potions masters cloaks and seemed to be quite content.


End file.
